A Little Time Out
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Expanding on the Magnus and Alec 'Training Session' from Season 3-3B and what would happen if Alec was now a bystander and observing Magnus in the training hall with another shadowhunter... MALEC! DUH!


**A Little Time Out**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So, I think I'll dabble in some shorter oneshots, but so far have only thought of this one. I want to focus on some tiny snippets from the TV Series of what 'Malec' bits I really liked and what I wanted more of as the small amount given in the series just didn't do it for me. Unsure about anyone else, but the training session between Magnus and Alec should have been longer, so much longer in my books, but that is me being selfish since I wanted to wrap myself in all things Magnus and how glorious he is. Anyway, this is expanded from that with a what would happen if Alec was now a bystander and observing Magnus in the training hall with _another_ shadowhunter... Hopefully someone may find it entertaining?

#

There appeared to be a commotion going on in the training hall, Alec's eyes lifting from the massive screen in the Ops Centre as he watched shadowhunter after shadowhunter drift towards the noise. Alec let out a sigh as he seriously didn't need this right now and headed on over in his usual stealthy mode.

"Oh, so you want to fight me, is that it?" Alec arched an eyebrow at that taunting voice and slipped inside to see Magnus in the centre of the training hall with one of his shadowhunters. They were both staring each other down, though Magnus was taller.

"Only if you've the balls..." Came the disdainful snide remark and Alec listened to Magnus snort, almost seeing the roll of his eyes if it weren't for the fact his back was currently to him and various shadowhunters who were surrounding him and unsure what they should do having now been caught by him and slacking off from their duties.

"Oh, I've more balls in my pinky compared to you." Alec felt a headache coming on as that clearly didn't make any sense, but it did have the desired affect of ruffling the shadowhunters feathers. This was now turning out to be like sixth grader jabs at each other...or at each others masculinity. And in all truthfulness, if there was one person who could win, hands down, with snide and snippy jabs about balls and whatnot, it was most definitely Magnus.

Alec took a step forward, coming out of the crowd of shadowhunters, ready to interrupt, to place a stop to this nonsense when he watched a flicker of Magnus' hand, the warlock knowing he was here. Alec wondered, for a second, just when the warlock knew he had entered the training hall. However, that didn't matter as the hand gesture from Magnus was him clearly telling him to back off. After all, he was still _the_ Magnus Bane, even without the High Warlock to his name or even his magic for that matter. Regardless of those two insanely important identity images which had been stripped from Magnus, he was still who he was, with hundreds of years of experience under his belt and needn't a shadowhunter defending his pride...or more or less his masculinity in this case.

After all, Alec was not an idiot (and neither was Magnus) to listen to whispered 'pansy' remarks about the warlock. And Alec wasn't about to let them in on the little secret they had in the bedroom either.

"Show me what you've got _warlock_." Alec frowned as Magnus' race was practically spat into his face, the training hall filling again with even more shadowhunters, word spreading fast it seemed.

The only comforting factor was at least Magnus hadn't been ridiculed or dubbed as a lowly downworlder like he had been in the beginning. Though maybe his fellow shadowhunter underlings still voiced it in hushed whispers where he couldn't hear it and do something about it.

Movement against his right side made Alec shifted his gaze to see an intrigued Jace at his side. The "golden boy" was currently eating some slices of mango from a bowl resting in the palm of his left hand.

"What's going on here?"

"Jamieson appears to have picked a fight...or should I say a sparring match with Magnus." Alec offered up as an explanation as the two men still stared daggers at each other. Truthfully Alec didn't even know how it started, though Jace wasn't really looking for a deeper explanation as he just raised an eyebrow in his general direction.

"Didn't you say that Magnus totally kicked your ass yesterday?"

"He did not."

"I was sure that is what you said. Saying you were training together now that he is without his magic."

"Yes we did but..."

"It was over quicker then you thought because he kicked your ass?"

"Jace..." Alec warned lowly.

"Slightly kicked your ass then?"

"We never finished the training. It got...interrupted..."

"By what?" _My libido... _Alec decided not to scare or scar his brother with that comment. "Either way, you still said he had the upper hand throughout most of the sparring right?"

"I...guess..."

"So he _did_ kick your ass."

"You know what, after this is over and after you finish that bloody mango, _we_ are going a few rounds." He watched Jace grin.

"Cool, but first, lets watch Magnus put Jamieson in his place. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Alec arched an eyebrow as Jace took a seat on the floor, back against the wall and his golden eyes hard and focused on the two men still circling each other. Jace finally noticed that Alec was still looking at him and grinned up at his brother. "What? Only I can be the most narcissistic one around here..."

Alec grinned and then gave a little shrug before taking a seat too, not being able to come up with a smart and witty remark to Jace's words. After all, less then 24 hours ago, he'd been seriously impressed (and down right surprised) at what his boyfriend could do (and was capable of). Alec was still amazed at all the things he was learning about Magnus, but he did have to remember he's lived a long, long time. Well, though that had stopped now, since Magnus had now lost his immortality and magic.

Just thinking about it left a hole in Alec's heart and he still wasn't sure how Magnus felt about it all. He was getting tired of the "I'm fine" remarks and guilt was eating him inside as to the choice he made Magnus take. This was his fault. He knew Magnus would do anything for him, which also meant anything to do with _his _parabatai. His parabatai who was of no relation to the warlock. Jace was not family to Magnus, nor was he a friend really. Jace and Magnus were more like sparring partners of the verbal kind, though Alec was certain there was some "love" there. Well...maybe... Either way, how could he even begin to thank Magnus for all he had done for him and Jace?

It also now dawned on Alec that what Magnus went through, for him, for Jace, his parabatai, his brother had never truly talked to him (them) about it. Jace hadn't opened up much about the possession he was under. Nor had he spoken about how he was feeling with the sacrifices that had been made (by Magnus alone) in order to free him from Lillith's hold. That definitely didn't sit well with Alec. Now, how could he bring up such a topic of conversation without causing a rift between them?

"I'll tell you what _shadowhunter_..." Alec jolted from his thoughts and arched an eyebrow at Magnus' disdain in his voice for the cocky Jamieson in front of him, they circling each other, sizing each other up whilst also both fully aware of the crowd gathered. Alec had also been referred to as shadowhunter by Magnus several times too, but when he did it to him, it was _not _voiced like it was now. The way Magnus voiced it, to one of his best fighters (besides him and Jace if Alec wanted to be boastful) it in fact was clipped with sarcasm and attitude. "If you truly want this to be a fair fight, then you should leave your blades to the side."

"Never _Downworlder!_" Alec felt his hand fist instantly, wanting to defend his boyfriend in an instant but darted his angered gaze to Jace's hand locked over his own, telling him without words that Magnus was not in need of a knight in shining armour right now. Magnus was not a damsel in distress. What he needed was his boyfriend to have faith in him and his abilities, even without his magic and immortality.

"Hmm, then so be it. Come at me _shadowhunter_...if you _dare_." Alec wasn't sure he'd ever felt his heart beat so heavily or loudly or rapidly in his chest as the sparring match begun. Well, aside from when he and Magnus were tumbling together in the sheets...but that was another story entirely.

Sapphire blue eyes would not for a single moment drop from Magnus' cat like reflexes and agility, his lanky but taut muscular body twisting this way and that as he glided out of Jamieson's strikes with ease.

Magnus was moving like a dancer, dodging everything that Jamieson tried launching at him. He had that smirk on his lips which totally frustrated Alec to no end as he had no idea what the warlock was thinking about. It too was clearly annoying Jamieson as he was now jabbing and thrusting his blades in random and haphazard ways that really made Alec want to send him off for additional training, back into the classes that his younger brother Max was currently taking. This was not how one of his best shadowhunters should be like.

"Now that is a Magnus skill." Alec drifted his gaze to a grinning Jace who had finally polished off the last of his mango, licking the tips of his fingers on his right hand while his left was still enveloping his own, though his wasn't fisted anymore. "Taunting hapless shadowhunters." Jace gave him a wink before their gazes drifted back to watch a long staff being kicked onto the floor, right behind an unsuspecting Magnus who did land on it with his foot, a grunt escaping his lips at being caught off guard, and rightly so, since it was a dirty trick.

"Oi!" Both Jace and Alec called out, warning any shadowhunters who dare think about doing something like that again, as just with their simultaneous growls everyone in the training hall was told to back the fuck down, as you do not interrupt a sparring match between shadowhunters. Well...a sparring match currently happening between a shadowhunter and a downworlder in this case.

The parabatai pair watched Magnus roll his ankle, a cringe plain as day on his face, but with perfect agility shown once more, it would totally put many shadowhunters to shame, Magnus did a back-flip, hand picking up the long staff, using it now as a weapon as he pushed himself away from Jamieson and did a slight skid before coming to a stop in a crouched position, weapon now poised to block an attack from the shadowhunter.

Everyone watched as Jamieson turned his back to Magnus, the warlock could clearly strike at him, but Magnus played fair, well at least in this circumstance anyway, and would not lower his own training standards to that of a disgruntled shadowhunter who clearly didn't like him being here...or several disgruntled shadowhunters if he were being truthful.

"BACK OFF MATTIAS!" Credit where credit was due, even for a smidgeon, as Alec, Jace and Magnus were a little impressed with Jamieson outing his own parabatai for the dirty play he had caused. Jamieson turned his dark brown eyes back to Magnus. "Should we call the match off? You are clearly hu-"

"Nonsense." Magnus blurted out, completely cutting off Jamieson's response. "I am not weak!" Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat at Magnus powerful reply, eyes blazing and he knew, if Magnus had his magic, he was certain those beautiful cat eyes of his would have been blazing with pride. And with those four words, it got Alec thinking as just who Magnus was saying those words to. Himself, Alec or maybe the entire crowd of shadowhunters in the training hall. He couldn't be too sure.

All watched on as Magnus twirled the staff in one hand, positioning it behind his back and took a stance, jaw clenched as he placed too much weight on his clearly injured ankle which of course was hidden by training pants, socks and training shoes that sort of looked like what ninjas wore back when they actually existed.

Jamieson handed off his blades to his parabatai who did seem a little sheepish at the moment before picking up another long staff. He flexed his arms, biceps bulging as he twirled it about, getting the feel of it before getting into his own stance, copying Magnus'.

"Ready when you are _downworlder._" Alec really hated Magnus being referred to as such, like it were a freaking disease or something. Though instead of acting on instinct, with Jace's hand still wrapped over his own, Alec was patting himself silently on the back for not leaping forward and bearing his teeth against one of his own men.

"After you _shadowhunter._" Jamieson charged Magnus, like Alec had done merely 24 hours ago and Magnus' reflexes were impeccable, predicting all the moves as he defended them with ease, doing his little twirls and spins which seriously made Alec bite his lip to stop himself from swooning like the love sick shadowhunter he was.

"Hmph, still better then..." Alec arched an eyebrow as Magnus cut himself off, eyes having flickered over to him for a split second. He was clearly having a go at him for sure. Not that the hint of the teasing tone was understood by anyone in here but Alec, though his eyes shifted from slight pouting and anger at the warlock to down right pride as Magnus went from defence to attack mode, catching Jamieson off guard, like he had with him, and most impressive thing of all is that Magnus did in fact land a blow on the shadowhunter's right thigh.

"Point 1 to Magnus!" The warlock gloated before dropping back into another stance, readying himself for whatever was going to be thrown at him.

Alec almost felt like he was watching a rerun of his and Magnus' skirmish as Magnus stole Jamieson's long staff, giving him another effective whack on his other thigh and then freakishly lifted himself off the ground as he balanced between the two rods for at least 10 seconds before dropping back silently onto his feet. God this man was like a freaking cat!

"Point 2 to Magnus!" The warlock jeered. "And that last move could have gotten you killed." Magnus gave Alec a wink as he twisted his words and adjusted them to a very cranky Jamieson before placing the long staffs to the side. It didn't take long before Jamieson charged Magnus with fists now.

"This isn't going to end well..." Jace muttered beside him as they both watched Magnus duck out of the way, doing a somersault as Jamieson went stumbling past, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. All eyes watched as he let out a frustrated yell, reefing off his black shirt and dumping it on the ground.

"Oh, are we bearing muscles now?" Alec's mouth instantly went dry as Magnus reached behind the back of his neck, and in one swift move, his black tank was yanked from his golden-bronze skin. Jamieson was pale and bulky. Not pale like Alec, but not as beautifully bronzed like Magnus was either. He was somewhere in between but Alec's eyes would not stray from Magnus' bare and glistening chest which seemed to make him glow freakishly more as the late afternoon sun drifted in through the windows. God he looked delicious...

Alec quickly shook his head of such thoughts and watched Jamieson advance on Magnus once more, his blue eyes blinking as Magnus instantly went to ground, twisting his rather flexible legs and connecting them with Jamieson's as he landed with an almighty thud. Two seconds later, with both men breathing hard, Magnus was now sitting on Jamieson's chest, the warlock's pointed and dainty fingers pressed at Jamieson's throat, cutting off his windpipe and his ability to draw in oxygen.

Alec arched an eyebrow, much like several others as Magnus bent down, whispering lowly into Jamieson's ear for only him to hear and the blonde shadowhunter jerked his head into a slight nod at Magnus request. "Point 3 to Magnus!" Alec began to ponder what it could possibly be that Magnus may have said to Jamieson, but didn't have to wait long... "My balls are _still_ intact." Alec rolled his eyes, listening to Jace's snicker at his side. Magnus would never back down from defending his masculine pride and Alec hoped this was a lesson to all present to drop the pansy remarks as his boyfriend was _all_ man even with the make-up, clothes and glitter.

"You going to do something about that?" Alec shifted his gaze from Jace's arched eyebrow and focused it on a slowly turning blue Jamieson, the shadowhunter still pinned beneath Magnus' weight.

Alec let out a sigh, needing to reform their training sessions, possibly even maybe asking (or begging – whichever came first) Magnus for pointers. He was sure that the Clave would not be pleased about that decision of his, much like several he had made even if things had worked out, but hey, a centuries old (several centuries old in fact) warlock who had quite extension training and knowledge was the best damn ally in Alec's books, the Clave be damned.

Shifting to get to his feet, Alec now watching as Jamieson was turning purple under Magnus' silent stare (which could be very frightening to be under if Alec were being truthful) and those experienced fingers pressing against his windpipe, but blue eyes drifted away and focused on Jace's hand next to his own, a smirk on his parabatai's lips. Alec gave one of his own as he slapped Jace's hand, a low five gesture given at Magnus kicking Jamieson's ass hands down.

"Magnus, that's enough." Alec's deep voice rang out and Magnus seemed to snap from his trance, fingers pulled away and Magnus picked up one of the discarded long staff and used it as leverage to rise to his feet and get off a now coughing Jamieson, he wheezing and muttering several curses under his breath, eyes watering as he tried drawing in deep breaths. "The match is over, get back to work." Alec ordered of his shadowhunters. "Mattias, take Jamieson to the infirmary." The younger of the two parabatai did as ordered and soon the training hall now only consisted of Magnus and Alec.

"Woah!" Alec wasn't quick enough to reach Magnus when he had heard that surprised gasp escape the warlocks lips as he plummeted to the ground, not being able to keep himself up on his own two feet right this moment. Alec was instantly at his side, carefully pulling the shoes and socks from Magnus' feet and inspecting the both of them. He'd placed his body through some pretty gruelling acrobatics and Alec wanted to make sure the man was alright.

"Its very swollen."

"If only I had my magic." Alec bit his lip at the soft comment. "Not to worry, I'll call on Catarina for assistance." Alec knew Magnus was trying to hide his little slip up and the hurt that reached his voice at the mention of his lost magic. And as much as Alec wanted to talk about it, something else was happening to him instead. Something Alec was a little ashamed at if he were totally honest as his gaze couldn't stray from a bead of sweat which dropped from the side of Magnus' face, down his chin, down his neck and over his taut chest before it glided down his muscular physique to drop into his navel.

Alec felt himself lick his lips. "Oh god..."

"What?"

Alec bit his bottom lip, not realising he'd groaned that out. Could he truly tell Magnus how sexy he found him as he taunted and sparred with one of his shadowhunters? And could he then admit to just how hot it made him feel when Magnus completely dominated the match? Of how he completely dominated him that time, only for the session to be broken due to his libido which had seriously been kicked into overdrive now that he and Magnus were together now more then ever?

"_Magnus..._" Alec was certain the man's name came out in a needy drawl...or a needy groan-moan...whichever you decide.

"Hmm?" Magnus hummed as he was currently not paying that much attention to his wound up shadowhunter. Magnus was flexing his right ankle, seeing if he really did need Catarina or not and had decided: not.

Finally his brown eyes lifted up and focused on deep sparkling sapphire orbs, his own brown eyes widening at the heat detected within them. Magnus knew what it meant instantly and felt the spark within him trying to ignite once more. It had been snuffed out, after loosing his magic, and he was trying desperately to not let that realisation affect him, or make Alec worry considering everything that was going on, but with that one look, like he was the most important being (magic or not, immortality or not) in front of Alexander, maybe, just maybe, there was a flickering of a flame happening once more. Even if only for tonight.

Alec's far too handsome face drew closer, lips barely an inch from Magnus' own, the blue eyed beauty's breath coming out in small pants. "Take me to bed." It was voiced so sultrily that Magnus did have to shake the shiver from his spine. "_Now._" Alec ordered of his warlock, and observed that frustrating, almost lecherous smirk appear on Magnus' lips as he rose a little gingerly to his feet, testing out his balance on his swollen ankle, Alec following suit as their bodies drifted ever so closer together, heat attracting heat.

"I don't know..." Magnus purred softly. "You may have to take on _that_ position which you said makes you feel uncomfortable because you feel oh so_ exposed_ above me, but you know...my dearest, _dearest_ Alexander...I _am_ injured after all." Lips sealed over Magnus' own in slight wanton abandon and very much in desperation.

"I think..." Alec needed a moment to catch his breath. "I think a little time out for the Head of the Institute is in order, don't you?"

"After you _shadowhunter_..." And there was the way he said it, how Magnus _really_ meant it, well to the likes of Alec in any case, and every time he said it, it did send a delicious shiver down Alec's spine and made his heart race and his cheeks flush.

He'd have to flip Jace a message, later on, about postponing their sparring match for...well...at least a good 24 hours due to the rigorous "training" his own body was about to be put through as Alec brushed his fingers down Magnus' bare chest, making his warlock shudder and then quickly he sauntered out of the training hall with a purpose.

It did not take Magnus long to run (alright, hobble) after his lightly blushing pretty boy.

#

**End. **


End file.
